


Our Love

by Galaxy_Geek



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Geek/pseuds/Galaxy_Geek
Summary: Mary Washington, the daughter of George Washington. She's been best friends with Thomas Jefferson since the 6th grade. Sophomore year comes around, and things have changed. If they're for the worst or the best, is up to them.





	1. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of 9h grade brings the gang to a good last experience.

{Mary POV}

 

The sound of a loud beep was the first thing I heard. Ah, morning alarm. Just before I could hit the snooze, my parents burst through the door. "Wake up sweety, it's your last day!" Said the voice of my mom. Not wanting to wake up, I pulled the covers over my head. "Cmon Mary, we can't be late for school." Which was now said by my dad. "You're the principal, you can be late. On the other hand, I need my sleep." I spoke, face still under the covers.

Yeah, my dads the principal, at the school I go to. Not the best thing in the world. And at school, I have to call him Mr. Washington instead of dad because that's his "workspace". "You're not getting any younger just later." "Ok ok, I'm up, now get out please." I said, pushing them both out the door.

After getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. My outfit was a tie-dye shirt, black jeans, and rainbow converse. Some might argue that its too much color, but I think its good. I'm fifteen years old and can dress myself, so I wear what I choose.

After that, I ate breakfast and dad and I went to school. Though it sounds weird, it's just a normal day for Mary Washington. Anyway, after I got out of the car I saw my best friend, Thomas Jefferson. We met in six grade and things just kicked off. James thinks we'd be a good couple, but Thomas and I are just friends. This is irreverent but two weeks ago he was climbing a tree and fell out of it. Giving him a broken arm. And I was there to see it all. Lafayette was kinda mad because I got to sign his cast first.

"Hey, puff puff!" I yell at Thomas. Puff puff has been his nickname for a while. It started with me teasing him but it stuck. "Hey lil lamb, can't believe its already the last day." "I know right, after today well finally be tenth graders." We kept talking as we walked into school, the last time until next year.

{Timeskip}

Lunch was taking place, and I was eating Thomas's fries as he ate my pudding. "Why don't you two just date already?" Alexander asked with slight confusion on his face. "We don't want to Lex ok?" "Yeah Hamilton, so back off." Thomas shoots back a response before mine is even done. Thomas and Alex have a sort of... disliking of each other. Alex mumbled something under his breath before letting it go. "But you guys are PERFECT for each other!" Peggy yelled, looking more hyper than usual. "You have nice eyes, big curly hair, and you've both been to Virginia, it's like your soulmates!" Peggy exclaimed, eyes on the two of us. "Wow, you really want this to happen, don't you pegleg?" Herc asked, fixing the beanie on his head. "Of course I want this, we ALL want this, they're my opt for life!" The mystery that is Peggy Schuyler with always amazes me.

"So... What's everyone doing this summer?" Eliza asked the group. "Peg, Angie, and I are going upstate." Angelica, or Angie for short, was a sophomore. She didn't have the same lunch as us, so she wasn't there.

"Well, Alex and I are gonna go to France!" Lafayette proudly spoke. He high-fived the shorter male, the look on their faces made me smile.

"Well, I'm going to my birthplace, Virginia. See ya NYC, and hello home!" Thomas threw up his hands, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Three words. Indoors, video games, and snacks." "PREACH!" Burr yelled after James announced what he was doing.

"Okay so I'm doing that, but its the total opposite of that. I'm gonna be one with the outdoors." Hercules said, all of us laughing afterward. "I'm gonna be doing that with Herc, were summer buddies." John said.

"What about you M, got any plans?" Peggy asked me. "Yeah, I'm going to summer camp." The second those words left my mouth Thomas did a spit take. "What?! Your gonna be gone all summer?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Thomas yelled, shaking me. "Aw, Tommy's gonna miss his girlfriend!" John said, making kissy lips at us. "Oh grow up John, besides I'm coming back the day before school starts so you'll see me." I lightly poke his cheek, seeing him lightly smile made me feel a bit better. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." The whispers were coming from Peggy, and once Thomas knew he threw a french fry at her. "Hey, that's a waste of a fry!" She yelled, putting it in her mouth. "I need a break from you people." "Well in a few hours you will Alexander, so hush." I say to him.

{Timeskip}

Its the end of the day and we were getting our yearbook's signed. "See you soon, Mary." I said as I wrote in Thomas's yearbook. "Thanks, and have a good time at summer camp, I'm really gonna miss you." Thomas pulled me into a hug, and I gladly hugged back. "Aww!" Everyone squealed at us. Thomas and I looked at everyone then broke from our hug.

"I can't believe it, we're going to tenth grade in a few months!" Eliza pulled Alex into a tight hug and you could see his air leaving his body. "Yep, now can you let go your crushing my bones Liza." Alex breathed out before Eliza dropped him. "I'm gonna miss you guys, I'll be a freshman while you guys are living sophomore style." Peggy pouted, poking out her lip and crossing her arms. "Aww its okay Pegs, ninth grade is fun, you'll love it! And that's a promise!" I smiled, wrapping my arm around her. "Mary time to go!" I heard my dad yell from the car. "Well, guys this is it, group hug!" Now I'm being sandwiched between all my friends. We all pull away, and I get in. I see Thomas and wave at him with a smile as he does the same. Then we drive off, that being the last time I see them till August.


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' first encounters with 10th grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters short but it's just like that.

{Thomas POV}

I woke up on the floor wrapped in my blankets. The first day of sophomore year, yay. I got up, getting out of my covers and walking to my closet. I pull out a magenta shirt and some black jeans. I can't wait to see Mary again, I've missed her so much. I wonder what she looks like know. I mean I got taller and facial hair, which is pretty cool. I also got that stupid cast off. But anyway, shes's probably changed. Well, good morning. It's time to start the day. 

{Timeskip}

"Sup Thomas!" I turned as I heard my name. I turn to see Madison and Burr walking towards me. Dear God Aaron cut off his hair. That's new. "Hey dorks. It's been a while." "I'll say, you grew." Burr looked me up and down and laughed. "Oh haha, you're funny." I gave an eye roll then looked at them. "Heyo, puff puff!" I heard my nickname being called and smiled. There's only one person who I'd let me call that. "Mary!" I spun around to look at her. My mouthed gaped open a bit while looking at her. Well, I was right. She looked different.

Firstly, she finally got curves. Kind of a shame, I couldn't call her a stick anymore. She got thick, which was different from her normal skinny figure. Oh, and boobs. She got boobs. Fuck I'm starting to stare. "Well don't you look different puff puff!" She laughed a bit, punching my arm. "Yeah, he looks different." Burr said as he looked her up and down with a laugh. "Yeah I mean you changed a lot." I gave James a look and he rolled his eyes with a smirk. I looked back at Mary and she just quietly laughed at us. "You guys are really something..." James looked at us then grabbed Aaron. "Well, we're just going to leave you two alone now, bye!" They walked away and I sighed in relief. I looked at Mary then gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much! How was camp!" "It was awesome! I got to do new things, like canoeing!" Her smile was big as she talked to me. "That's amazing Mary. I had a great time in Virginia. I also got my cast off." I showed off my non-casted arm and we both laughed. I then notice something different on her. "Hey, when did you start wearing chokers?" I pointed at her neck and she looked down. "Oh this summer, there really nice!" She said playing with the bead hanging from the choker. "Well gotta go to class, see ya!" She turned and started to walk off. Woah she got an ass too, it's nice. "Stop staring at my daughter." I heard a deep voice behind me. I turn around to see Mr. Washington looking down at me. "Mr. Washington! What you talking about you crazy bye!" I mumble as I run to class. Damn that man is scary.


	3. Not so new meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally catches up with all her friends after almost three months.

{Mary POV}

I get to my first bell, humanities, and see a familiar curly head. "John!" I smiled as I saw him turn and look at me. "Mary!" He practically ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. "God John, look at you getting all big on me." I look up at him and smile. "What, you mad that you didn't grow?" He stuck out his tongue and I gave a slight eye roll. We let go of each other and I chuckle a bit. I missed my freckle covered friend. Suddenly the sight of John was replaced with pitch black.

"Guess who." I voice says in my ear. "Well, you could be anyone. But I only have one friend with a French accent. So, I'm gonna go with Lafayette." The second I say my answer the dark is replaced with Laf's face. "Oui Mary! I missed you so much." "I missed you too! God, I forgot how tall you guys are. I feel like a midget." Sometimes it sucks to be short. "Well if you think we're tall wait till you see-"

"HERCULES MULLIGANS!" John was cut off by Hercules busting through the door. "Damn Herc you got hella tall!" My mans is like almost 6 foot. It's not that much of a shock but still. "It's not that big of a change, I was already tall. You all were already midgets." He gave a small chuckle whilst running a hand through his hair. Eventually, our conversation had to end to do class starting.

First bell turned out to be a double bell, which seemed to go on forever. But eventually, it ended. That now led me to my next class, algebra 2. I was never really good at math, but I always try. Once arriving at class I instantly saw a familiar face. "Eliza!" I smile as her gaze turns to me and she smiles wide. "Mary!" She practically bolts at me and runs into my arm. We laugh as we hug and I regain balance. "Oh my God, I missed you so much! I'm so happy we have this class together!" She grabs my arm and dragged me to a table. At the said table, I see another familiar face. "James!" He looks up at me and smiles.

"Mary! Long time no see." He gives a smirk and goes back to looking at his phone. I grab a chair and sit down. "So before class starts, I need you guys to catch me up. I leave for summer camp and everyone is tall as heck." Eliza lets out a chuckle as James exhales a bit with a sigh. "Well me and Alex starting dating an-" "Hold the phone you and Alexander got together?!" I didn't mean to cut her off, but that's tea. "Well, yeah. I happened in June. It was awkward but cute." I can see the light tink of pink on her face and can't help but chuckle. 

"Well, I'm not the only one in a new relationship." "For the last time, Elizabeth, Aaron and I are not dating." I can't help but turn my head in James' direction as he scolds Eliza. "Wait, you and Burr are-" "Just talking. Nothing else." Before I can shoot back a reply, the teacher calls for everyone's attention. Let's get this class over with.

Before I know it class is over. It's a double bell too, but the day seems to go by faster. "So Mary, what's you're next class? Mine is physical science." "I got gym Liza. What about you James?" "Art. Which is weird since I'm not artistic." We split ways and I make it to the gym room. The teacher is already telling us to go get dressed, which I do quickly in the locker room. Once walking out of the locker room I can see familiar faces. "Alex, John!" I run over to them and almost run into Alex. "Sweet Jesus Mary you know you're clumsy." Alex fixes his glasses, and I can tell they're new. But that's not the most important thing at the moment. 

"So you and Liza, huh?" His face is blank before he let out a sigh. "She just has to talk about us..." He laughs a bit, pushing up his glasses. "That's like cute or whatever but Herc and Laf get my cutest couple vote." I'd upvote anything remotely gay in a heartbeat. His sigh gave me a laugh and John as well. "Well keep your gay ass commentary to yourself. This is gym." I held my arms up in defense as class started. 

After class, it was time for lunch. We sat at the classic table and waited for the rest of the meme team. But that didn't take long and the whole gang was there. We all started to talk and catch up. "So, Eliza and Alex got together as well as Laf and Herc. Anyone else got any relationship updates?" "Non, mon amie. But have you gotten together with a certain person yet?" Laf gives me a suggestive look, and I turned to look at John. "You're looking the wrong way." I give a small oh and turn the other way to see Thomas is there. 

"No, Mary and I are not together." Thomas rubs his temples as he huffs. "But you would be so cute! Cmon give me a good reason you don't date?" Eliza smiled. There are reasons that I can't date Thomas, but I can't. "It's just a me thing. I have my reasons." I can tell I have some weird glances but its okay. "Welp, Peggy's gonna be disappointed." I give John's statement a light chuckle as I look at him. I have my reasons for not dating Thomas indeed.


	4. The idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas have a somewhat serious conversation.

{Thomas POV}

Sitting at James' house playing video James really takes my mind off of school things. Even though he's kicking my ass, he seems off. "Hey James', you alright?" I paused the game and looked over at him. He was biting his lip and looking down. "James I'm you're my best friend. Talk to me." He breathes in then looks up a bit. "Thomas, would you still be friends with me if I was into guys?" He lets out a sigh and looked at the floor. "Well, yeah! Your still my best friend no matter who you like, girl or boy! Plus all our friends are super gay so I'm cool with it." He looks at me, a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Really?" "Really." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. hug him back and eventually, we separated.

"So what's the reason of you bringing this to my attention." He sighs and I can see a faint smile. "So Aaron and I have been talking since like July and he's been kind of flirty. At first, I didn't think much about it and then I realized what was happening and then its been oof. I just don't know what to do." He held his head back and exhaled. "I say I you should shoot your shot. You never know, you could make it." He gave a small smile and turned to me.

"So now you know my situation, but let's talk about yours." I tilt my head a bit, not knowing what he's talking about. "Dude, we all know you like Mary." I scoff a bit, laughing it off. "I do not!" "Thomas, yes you do. I'm you're my best friend and I can tell that since the sixth you've had a crush on her." I want to say something, but no words come out.

That's when I start to think. Mary has been my best friend for almost four years now. She's always been there for me. There's never once been a time I needed help and she wasn't there. Mary was literally the best person ever. I loved her. But as her boyfriend? That was a different story. The thought has crossed my mind a couple of times. It seemed nice, but I've never had hope for it. But we're older now. What if shooting my shot wasn't as bad as I thought? What if Mary was always the shot to make?

"Holy shit, I like Mary." The words come out hesitant and barely above a whisper, but I'm guessing James could hear it. "Thanks for coming to realization town. Population, one Thomas." I look at him to see a smug smile on his face, but I don't react to it. "I like Mary..." He looks confused, but there's a faint smile on my face. It turns big as I look at him. "James... I like Mary." He blinks, clearly confused. "No shit Sherlock." I move closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders. I then start to shake him. This isn't a soft shake either, its a full out violent shake. "Thomas what the fuck?!" "I LIKE MARY WHAT DO I DO?!?!" Eventually, he gets out of my grip and slaps me.

"Fuck was that for?!" "You just shook me like I was a fucking rag doll!" After some calming down, we both look at each other. "So we both have crushes on people and don't know what to do. Well, what we're gonna do is simple. You said it yourself we have to shoot our shot. If I shoot mine you have to do the same. We'll just hope that we make it. Deal?" He holds out a hand and I'm hesitant at first. But in the end, I grab his hand and shake. "Deal."

It's later in the day and I'm back at my house. I'm sitting on my bed reading through the messages I have with Mary. It's stuff only best friends would talk about. I wanted to talk through text about my situation, but this didn't feel like a texting thing. I had to say it in person. I still wanted to talk to her.

 _"Hey"_ Its a simple text, but I didn't want to spark up anything. _"Sup dork"_ The text comes in a few seconds later, and it puts a small smile on my face. The basic conversation goes on before I decide to send a somewhat risky but really risky text. _"So like I gotta talk to you tomorrow"_ I bite my lip, waiting for a response. _"Same. We can go to the library at lunch"_ I let out a soft sigh as I smile. Phase one is done.


	5. The Meetup {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shoots his shot... In a janitors closer.

{James POV}

I've never been more scared to be at school in my life. 

Today, I'm supposed to talk to Aaron. I'm not sure what to say or do for that matter, but I have to shoot my shot. I turn the corner to see him standing at his locker. "H-hey Burr, can we talk?" I regret the voice crack, but he doesn't notice. "Um sure." I grab his arm and start pulling him around until we reach the janitors closet. It's unlocked, thankfully, so we go in. I shut the door being us and he just looks at me. "Um, James, are you oka-" "Aaron I'm gay for you!" Holy fuck what the fuck did I just do. "What?" The look on his face and his tone of voice screamed confused. It was kind of cute. 

"I like you Aaron. And I know this is random and I shouldn't have just screamed at you but I've been nervous about this for so long and I really want to be with you and I know I'm talking a lot but I just think that-" My rambling kept on going until I heard him say my name. I looked up and he was looking at me with his soft eyes.

My heart started to pound in my chest as he took a step closer. He placed his hands on my shoulder and smiled at me. My legs almost gave out with what he said next. "I like you too." He smiled at me. My face is burning and my heart is pounding and it feels so amazing. Almost too amazing to believe. "You do?" "James I've been flirting with you all summer and now. Did you really think I didn't like you?" I chuckle a bit, my mouth not ready to say words just yet. Instead, I just pull him in a hug.

The hug lasted longer than it should've, but I'm not complaining. It was nice to be in Aaron's arms. Then a thought slapped me across the face. It's something stupid that I know Aaron wouldn't care about, but my mind still wanders. There's a giant what if hanging over my head. And before I think the words are already leaving my mouth.

"Do you care I'm transgender?"

It felt like a slap in the face as Aaron tensed up, but then his muscles relaxed. "Why would I?" Ah, answering a question with a question. Smart move Aaron. "Well, you like boys. And I'm not fully a boy yet. So I don't know if that's a problem." The last part comes out like a mumble while I nervously tap my finger against my palm.

"James, I don't care. As long as you're happy as you are that's okay. You don't need to change for me. It's your body so it's your choice what you do with it. I'll just be there to support you." The words leaving his mouth felt like a breath of relief as I relaxed more. I melted into him, setting my head on his chest. I could feel his chin on my head, and it felt more soothing as I heard his heartbeat.

"We should get back to lunch now." Aaron spoke softly. As much as I just wanted him to told me, I knew he was right. "Okay..." I say softly. I let him go and look up at him, a small smile on his face. "You're adorable. Stay short forever." "I make no promises Aaron." We both laughed at my statement. This felt so nice. I grabbed his hand and we walked out, just to see Mr. Washington standing there.

"Oh God I swear we weren't doing anything we were just talking nothing bad please don't suspend us." He just looked at us, then walked away. "James I don't think he cares." "Yeah I figured that too." We walked away, going to the cafeteria. Once we got in we sat at the table. 

"So this is a thing now." I said, which made everyone freak out. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You owe me twenty bucks Laf I told you they were getting together!" Alex bet on us? You know what it doesn't matter. I look at the table to see two people missing.

"Hey, where's Thomas and Mary?" "We don't know. They haven't shown up yet." I smirk a bit, almost laughing. Thomas went to shoot his shot. I hope he makes it.


	6. The Meetup {Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Mary talk about their feelings.

{Mary POV}

It was lunch and I finally had time to talk to Thomas. He's the only person I trust talking about this. Now if I could find him in this big ass library. "Boo." I quickly turn to see a familiar curly head behind me. "Puff puff! I've been looking for you!" Thomas gives a small laugh while looking around. "I mean, I'm not hard to find. I think you're just bad at trying to find people." I gasp, pretending to be hurt. "How dare you? I feel so disrespected." I punch him in the arm and he laughs. "Let's go find a table lil lamb." 

We sit down at a table, and I'm trying not to show my nervousness. "Actually I wanted to talk to you too, but you can go first." He says while playing with a book. I take a deep breath, twisting my fingers together under the table. "Okay, so you know how there's a musical there's a song and the girl talks to the guy about liking a guy?" He nodded his head, I can tell he's confused. This is why he's my best friend. I know I can make random musical references and he won't understand them.

"So it's kinda like that, except you don't have a computer in your head and we don't have this awkward thing between us." I can feel the smirk on my face. This should be easy to tell him. He's my best friend. I know that he's gonna be there no matter what. "So there's this guy..." I look at him to his eyes somewhat wide. "I'm sorry this is stupid I shouldn't have-" I was cut off by his hand touching my shoulder. "Just talk to me, Mary. I'm here for you."

The smile on his face makes me feel so much better. "So, I like this guy. And I feel like he likes me too. What should I do?" He puts his hand on his chin making me almost laugh. "I think you should go for it. If not you'll just wonder what if. As long as you're happy that's all that matters." I huge smile spreads on my face as I pull Thomas into a hug. "You're really amazing Thomas, you know that right?" "I've been told." We both laugh as we pull away from the hug.

"Thanks, Thomas. You really did help me." I get up, wanting to go to lunch. "Don't I get to know who it is?" I look back at him, almost laughing at the question. "Why do you wanna know?" "Cause I'm your bestie and you love me." I sigh, smiling like an idiot. "Okay, but if I tell you, promise won't say anything." "I swear on my favorite magenta outfit I won't." I giggle, looking at him. "Okay, the guy that I'm so kinda into is..." "Stop making musical jokes I don't understand and tell me!" I almost bust out laughing, but I keep myself together. "Okay... It's John."

I look to see a blank look on his face. "I know it's weird since I've known John since the fourth grade but I think he really likes me. And after what you said I feel way more better. I think I can actually ask him!" I gave Thomas a hug, smile like an idiot. "I owe you one puff puff." I walk out of the library and into the hallway, pulling out my phone. I text John, telling him to meet me near the art room. I'm lightly shifting around until I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Hey Mary, you wanted to talk?" I stand up straight as I look at him. I'm nervous, but I have to do this now. "So, I don't know how to say this. But I feel like it'll be easier if I just say it. I like you, John. I've liked you for a while. I just never thought there was a good time to ask or I was so scared but now I'm not. And it's okay if you don't like me back because at least I got this off my chest."

I look up at him to see a smile on his face. "Thank goodness one of us said it first. I thought we were just going to ignore it." I felt like my heart did a flip when he said that. "I like you too Mary. I just didn't know if you liked me back." He rubbed the back of his neck, showing me didn't know what to say without telling me. "Do... You wanna go out?" He looks back at me, a shocked look on his face. 

"Well duh. I mean, yeah. I wanna go out with you Mary." He looks me in the eyes, and I can feel my heart racing. I pull him into a hug, a huge smile on my face. I feel him hug back and I can't help but smile more. I look over his shoulder to see Thomas looking at us. I give him a thumbs up, and he gives one back. I feel like this is the best day ever.


End file.
